Transformers age of extinction: fallen autobots
by iloveprincessrosalina15
Summary: in memories of the falling autobots
1. Ch 1 The fall of Ratchet

**transformers age of extinction : falling autobots**

**author note : no author note**

**CH 1 fall of ratchet**

**five years after the battle of Chicago the Autobots are wanted fugitive the black-ops military unit known as cemetery wind has pinpoints Ratchet hiding within an abandoned boat they blow up the smoke stack he's in**

**James savoy : cracking steel**

**blasting Ratchet out of the smoke stack a Helicaptor shoot him with missile the ground troop fire missile at him Ratchet dodge the missile just in time he transform into a seach& rescue hummer h2 drive away they chase after him shooting missile at his wheel cause him to him transform he try to run but a missile hit his right leg crippled him they box him in **

**Ratchet : don't you see i been injured medic officer ratchet , i'm a friend **

**James savoy : why you running **

**Ratchet : Optimus send this warning message **

**Ratchet play Optimus message **

**Optimus : " calling all autobots !"calling all autobots ! we are under targeted attack ! cease all contacts with the humans !"**

**Ratchet :we're all hiding **

**James savoy : I lost my sister **

**lockdown transform his face into a gun and fired on Ratchet from the water and the humans resumed their attack Ratchet returned fire**

**Ratchet : what is wrong with you human**

**Ratchet fire back until his gun was destroyed they finally fire as Lockdown approached the greaty weakend autobots transform his arm into a spark extractor**

**Ratchet : Lockdown ...?**

**Lockdown : autobots ,decepticon , like little children always fighting making a mess out the universe ,then i've got to clean it up there is one way you survive ,tell me where he's hiding where is Optimus prime**

**Ratchet : "never. "**

**Lockdown rips out Ratchet 's spark**

**Lockdown : " never is here ..."**

**lockdown transform into a grey 2013 lamborghini aventador Lp 700-4 a truck mark ksi transport comes to get Ratchet die body**

**Ending note : in memories of rachet**


	2. Ch2The fall ofDino,Sideswipe,sunstreaker

Ch 2 The fall of Dino/Mirage,Sideswipe,and Sunstreaker

Somewhere in Virginia, 3 Month after the Battle of Chicago

Four vehicles drove along a deserted highway.

Taking the lead was a red Ferrari 458 Italia car.

Behind it, side by side, were two Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Concept Convertible. One was silver, the other one was yellow.

And following at their rear was a 6-wheeled Peterbilt 379 truck with flame designs on its nose and dragging a long silver and blue trailer.

"Where are we heading again?" Dino, the red Ferrari, said through their comm link.

"Dude, how can you forget? You were there when they briefed us." The yellow Corvette laughed.

"Yeah, unless you were not listening again and searching the Internet instead for those Italian drama series. I swear Dino, your

love with anything Italian is kinda getting out of hand. Even Drift was affected by your obsession, albeit he likes Japanese

instead." The silver one said.

"It kinda fits him though, Sideswipe." The yellow corvette said. "What with all those "honor and duty" things he was always saying.

Though I really can't stand his haikus. Man, it's getting annoying."

"Right you are, Sunstreaker. Though, there's a rumor going around the base six months ago that he almost went offline in the

hands of Ratchet because of his love for Japanese culture." Sideswipe said to his twin.

"Huh? What did he do?" Sunstreaker asked curiously.

"It's Annabelle, Lennox's daughter. You know that whenever she's on a vacation, Will is always taking her to base. Well, during

one of her visits, Drift taught her all about Japanese culture, which seems alright with Will. After all, a girl like her should learn as many information as she could." Sideswipe explained.

"So, how is that a problem?" Dino asked.

"That's just it. Drift was rambling on about samurais and haikus and temples when he kinda mentioned... hentai porn." At this, the

silver swordsbot began to snicker.

"Oh no!" Dino and Sunstreaker both groaned. Behind them, Optimus Prime chuckled as he remembered the funny incident.

"What happened then?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Thankfully, Drift realized what he said and immediately dropped the subject. However, little Anna didn't. So, after the lecture

ended, she approached her father and asked what it means." His twin explained as they continued towards their destination.

"And?" Dino asked.

"Poor Will fainted right on the spot, or so the soldiers who saw it said. Ratchet, who was around the area at that time,

immediately confronted Drift about the incident. No one knows what happened next except Optimus here." The silver autobot said.

"Optimus? Care to explain to us what happened to Drift?" Sunstreaker asked nicely.

"Well, let's just say Drift knows how to dance." The Prime answered with an amused tone.

The other three autobots burst into laughter as they realized what their leader meant.

After they all calmed down, Dino spoke.

"So, can you guys tell me again what's our mission for today?" He inquired as they drove. All around them were numerous trees, their

leaves dried up and yellowish.

Browse Just In Community Forum Betas Story Search

Movies (/movie/) Transformers (/movie/Transformers/)

+ - "Of course, Dino." Optimus answered. "Sideswipe, if you please."

"Right. Just this morning, we received a report that there were unusual activities happening around an abandoned compound in

this area. Intel says it might be another warehouse of MECH." Sideswipe said as they round a corner.

"Damn, when will those guys give up?" His twin said in annoyance. They've been battling the ruthless terrorist group for almost two

years now. But so far, they haven't come close to permanently eradicating them.

"Sadly, Sunstreaker, I think them giving up is as likely as the Decepticons doing the same back when Megatron is still alive."

Optimus answered.

Dino sighed in defeat. "Don't you guys ever get tired? I mean, we've been fighting for as long as we can remember. First, back on

Cybertron. Then, here on Earth. Now that the Decepticons have finally left us for good, isn't it right that we should rest at last and

live in peace?" The autobot spy said.

No one answered him for a few moments. Until at last, Optimus replied.

"Dino, though the Decepticons have already left, evil can never be fully eradicated. There will always be others who would do

terrible things for the sake of their goals. With Cybertron destroyed, Earth is now truly our new home. And we must do everything we can to protect it and its people."

"I understand, Optimus." The spy murmured.

The four autobots continued on in silence. Up ahead, they saw their target destination. Driving slowly, they approached the entrance and

transformed.

According to the map, the compound is quite large with at least 20-30 buildings. Two infrastructures seems to dwarf the others. One looks

like a large two-story warehouse and factory combined, the other was a multi-level tenament building. Both were sitting side by side in the

center, connected by a short enclosed bridge in the middle. Scattered around these two were much smaller buildings, mostly offices and a

large garage, and a low brick wall surrounds the perimeter. However, signs of disrepair can be seen. There were plenty of trees outside,

hiding the compound perfectly from prying eyes.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Dino, you three check that warehouse over there. I will check around the area and see if I can find any clues

regarding MECH's activity. Once you're all finished, let's all meet at that tenament building." Optimus said to his companions, who nodded

and drove off. Watching them disappear in the distance, the Prime scanned the area first for any threats before shifting back into his alt mode and starts looking at the smaller buildings. After making a thorough sweep of the perimeter, he found nothing interesting and

proceeds towards his next destination. As he was approaching the large building, a loud explosion in the warehouse disturbed the silence.

Suddenly, the comm link crackled to life.

"Shit! Optimus, this is a trap! You need to get out of here!" Dino said frantically. In the backround, gunshots and explosions can be

heard.

"Dino, what happened? What's your status?" Optimus demanded as he skidded to a stop and heads toward the warehouse.

"We are surrounded by humans! And it looks like their from the government. They suddenly attacked us! I don-" Before he could

finish, a loud boom was heard and the line went dead.

"Dino? Dino, come in!" Optimus called as he pushed his maximum speed to the limit.

"Dino! What's your status?" Optimus tried again. However, Sideswipe answered instead.

"Prime! Get out of here now! This was a trap!" The Autobot combat instructor said.

"What about Dino?" He replied as he still continued towards their location.

"He's dead, Optimus. He was hit while we were escaping." The swordsbot murmured sadly.

"No..." The autobot leader whispered.

"I'm sorry, Optimus. But there's no time! You must flee. My brother and I will try to draw their attention away from you." Sideswipe

said.

===LINEBREAK===

1 year later...

"Come on, bro! Faster!" Sunstreaker said at his twin urgently through the comm link as they swiftly drove away from their hideout.

"I know! I know!" Sideswipe replied as the twin Corvettes sped along the road in the dead of night.

They have been hiding in the Grand Canyon for over 9 months already. The location was perfect enough for the two Autobot warriors, as

there were numerous caves from which they could hide in. And so, things were going well, until a passing chopper saw two Corvettes racing

along the ridges. Two days later, their hideout was discovered, forcing them to immediately flee to another safe location. Now, after being

chased for 6 hours straight, they finally managed to shake off their pursuers.

Finding an abandoned compound, they immediately entered and looked for a well hidden spot. As soon as they have made sure no one was

following them anymore, the twins transformed.

"Man! I thought we were goners!" The yellow twin fist-bumped his brother.

"Yeah! Good thing we were the champions of the 56th Iacon Grand Race!" The silver one said as he looked around at their new hideout."Say, where are we anyway?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Dunno. Looks like an old compound." Sideswipe said. He was about to say more, when his lower torso was blasted by a cannon.

"NO!" Sunstreaker wailed as he rolled to his twin brother, who collapsed on the ground.

"Run..." Sideswipe said before he went offline.

Sunstreaker howled in grief before turning around and searched for his brother's killer.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" He yelled as he slid his dual blades out of his arms. As if on cue, a mech emerged from a shadowy spot in one of the

buildings and slowly approached him.

The mech was tall, as tall as Optimus Prime, with a sleek black body and a cruel face.

"Who are you?" Sunstreaker growled and pointed his swords at him.

"You don't know, Autobot? That's a shame. I was already famous throughout the galaxy even before the Great War." The mech answered in

a dark voice as he stopped a few yards away.

"Just answer me! Who. Are. You!?" Sunstreaker yelled.

"I'm... your brother's killer." He said in an amused tone.

With a fierce warcry, the yellow Corvette charged at him. Stepping sideways, the black mech transformed one of his hands into a blade and

tried to stab at the yellow warrior in the rear. Twisting around, Sunstreaker parried the attack with his left sword and did a horizontal slash

with his right. The black mech ducked and kicked at Sunstreaker in the chest, sending him stumbling backwards. Recovering immediately,

the yellow Autobot charged again and did a stab at the mech's chest. The black one parried it before striking back and slicing off

Sunstreaker's left arm.

The yellow swordsbot howled and rolled back away from the mech. As these were happening, James Savoy and his team arrived and

stopped a hundred yards away to watch the fight.

Meanwhile, Sunstreaker clutched his wounded arm in pain as his opponent slowly approached him.

"Give up now, Autobot. Tell me where is Optimus Prime and I might let you survive." He said.

"Why do you want to know?" Sunstreaker growled back at him. Then he saw the humans that was chasing him and his brother silently

watching from afar. His optics widened in realization and he turned his gaze back at the mech.

"You're helping them hunt us!?" He asked in shock.

The black Transformer chuckled. "No. They're helping me hunt you all. Now, tell me where is Optimus Prime." He said as he transformed

his right hand into a Spark Extractor.

Seeing the gadget in his hands, Sunstreaker looked at him with pure hatred.

"Never!" He yelled in defiance he charged once more. Dodging the attack, the black mech grabbed his neck with his left hand while plunging

the extractor deep into Sunstreaker's chest before ripping out his spark in one motion.

"Then never has come." He said darkly as he let the lifeless body of the yellow Aautobot fall on the ground. Looking at the silver twin, he

placed the spark in his left hand before taking out the one from Sideswipe.

Looking back at the humans behind him, he approached them and placed the two sparks on the ground.

"Do what you want with them." He said to Savoy before walking away. Just before he transformed, the agent spoke.

"We've located your prey. He's in Mexico."


	3. Ch 3 The fall of the Wreckers

N.E.S.T. Base, Washington D.C.

Ratchet was walking along the hallway when he noticed something odd.

Where is Lennox and most of the soldiers? He thought as he looked around for them. Stopping by at the target range, he saw Crosshairs

shooting at some of the dummies.

Approaching the paratrooper, Ratchet asked him. "Crosshairs, do you know where's Lennox and most of the team?"

The green mech sighed in annoyance. "You know, you're the second bot to ask me that. And this is the second time I'm going to answer it.

Lennox was called in a few hours ago. They needed most of the team deployed in Afghanistan. Something about a terrorist group using our

tech."

"Wait. Why didn't they included some of us?" Ratchet said with a frown.

Crosshairs shrugged. "Dunno. You better ask them when they returned. And don't bother asking Big Boss either, he and some of us have a mission too. As for Bumblebee, he left to some unknown location. Hound is currently following him now."

That's odd, he thought. Why would Lennox and Optimus have missions all at the same day? Then he sighed. Nah, maybe I'm just paranoid. I

think I'm getting too old.

"Alright. If something comes up, I'll be at the med bay." Ratchet said as he started to leave. Crosshairs merely grunted before resuming his

practice.

As he exited the door, he noticed Drift leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, staring at the floor with a pensieve look.

"You can feel it too." The former Decepticon stated.

Stopping in his tracks, the medic turned around to look at him. "What do you mean?" He said, confused.

"Optimus leaving on a mission with three of our best fighters. Lennox and most of his team being deployed in a country far from our base."

Then Drift looked straight at his optics. "This is not merely a coincidence. Something is about to happen. Something bad." He said

cryptically before uncrossing his arms and walking away.

"I think we are all getting paranoid..." Ratchet muttered before returning to the med bay.

4 hours later...

Ratchet has just finished arranging his medical tools when he heard Wheelie and Brains screaming outside the door.

"Ratchet! Ratchet! Open up! There are lots of mean looking people outside the base!" The toy monster truck screamed.

"Yeah! They are demanding Optimus' whereabouts from the OIC." Brains added.

At this, the medic quickly dropped his tools and opened the door.

"Where are they?" He demanded.

"They are at the entrance. All N.E.S.T teams that stayed here are also there with the Wreckers, Drift and Crosshairs." Wheelie said.

"Alright, climb on my hand and hold on." Ratchet said as he held out his hand to the floor. Immediately, the two drones climbed and

perched on his shoulder. Then, they got to the entrance quickly to find all of their comrades facing a group of people.

"Let me ask you guys again, why do you want to see Optimus Prime?" The OIC demanded to a man wearing dark shades.

Browse Just In Community Forum Betas Story Search

Movies (/movie/) Transformers (/movie/Transformers/)

+ - "Because our superiors wants to. Now tell us where the big bot is!" The man said forcefully as his team prepared to enter the base.

"Not so fast, asshole!" OIC growled as Ratchet approached them.

"What's the meaning of this? Didn't you know it's illegal to enter a military base without proper documents?" The medic said sternly.

"And who might you be?" The man frowned. This made Ratchet and the OIC looked at each before returning their gaze to the agent.

"I am Ratchet, Chief Medical Officer of the Autobots and second-in-command to Optimus Prime." Ratchet declared with a hint of pride in his

voice.

"Ah! I see. Well, my name is James Savoy and these guys behind me are the Cemetery Wind."

"Then you're an ass if you think you could just barge your way inside our base. Now, show me some documents or else I will call General

Morshower himself." OIC growled.

"I don't think the general can't help you with this." The agent sneered as he finally handed a letter in the OIC's hands. Crouching beside him,

Ratchet and the soldier both read it with increasing disbelief.

"We are being disbanded for harboring hostile threats?! What kind of bullshit is this?" The OIC yelled as he threw the letter on the ground.

Savoy merely shrugged. "How should I know? I'm just following orders. Though I won't be surprised. After all, these guys caused the deaths

of thousands of people." He pointed to the Autobots, who gave him a deadly glare. Then he smirked. "Now, is that good enough? You have

the President's seal in there. You can't disregard it." He said smugly.

"Then why didn't you guys gave this to us while our commanding officers, Optimus Prime and Lt. Col. Lennox, are here?" Leadfoot growled

suspiciously as the rest of the Autobots and N.E.S.T. soldiers muttered their agreement.

The agent raised his eyebrows. "How should I know that those two will leave today?" He said smoothly.

Leadfoot just grumbled inaudibly. However, as Ratchet was about to speak and protest again, a lot of things immediately happened.

First, all of the Autobots received a distress message from Optimus Prime himself.

"Calling all Autobots! We are under targeted attack! Cease all contacts with the humans!"

Noticing the Autobots shocked look, the OIC asked them. "Guys, what's the problem?"

Ratchet looked at him with a horrified expression. "Optimus is under attack!" He said.

"WHAT?!" The OIC cried in shock. As these were happening, a radio from the other group crackled to life.

"Team Alpha to Team Bravo, we got the Prime and his team cornered. But they are fighting back hard. Requesting back up

immediately." As soon as all of them heard this, all hell broke loose.

Savoy, cursing his soldier's stupidity, quickly barked one order before running for cover. "Kill them."

The OIC, realizing this was a complete set up, yelled. "OPEN FIRE!"

At once, both groups open fired on each other. Gunfire and rockets soon covered the entrance as the N.E.S.T. soldiers, Wreckers and

Crosshairs emptied their guns on the other group.

"Ratchet!" The OIC yelled as he fired shots after shots from his M16 assault rifle. "You guys need to go!"

"What about you?! We can't just leave you here!" He said as he fired a barrage from his submachinegun.

The soldier shook his head. "Whoever these guys are, they really want Optimus and the rest of you dead. You gotta escape and find him

before it's too late!"

"But we can't leave all of you to your deaths!" Ratchet protested as he saw their human comrades getting killed. However, Crosshairs

spoke.

"He's right, Ratchet! If we can escape, there's a chance that these guys will follow us. And Optimus needs our help! It is obvious that this is

a distraction in order to capture him."

"That's right. Besides, we are soldiers, Ratchet! We can't let our comrades die! Now go!" The soldier said as he threw a grenade near a

group of agents, killing them instantly.

Looking around in sadness at the humans that are willing to die for them, Ratchet realized the truth in his words. He nodded to the soldier

one last time and shouted over to Leadfoot and Drift. "Wreckers! Drift! Cover us!"

At once, Drift transformed to his helicopter mode and fired multiple salvos of rockets. The Wreckers then switched to their vehicle modes,

enabling all of their guns and rockets to fire simultaneously.

"Quick! To the back exit!" Crosshairs yelled as he provided suppresive fire to the fleeing medic. However, due to the commotion of the

battle, they didn't noticed that Wheelie and Brains had fallen on the floor.

"Ow!" Brains moaned as he grabbed his broken leg in pain.

"Come on, buddy! We need to hide!" Wheelie said as he tried to drag his best friend away from the firefight.

"No! You go ahead without me!" Brains told him.

"But why?" Wheelie protested.

Grabbing the monster truck by his shoulders, Brains bonked him on the head."Use your head, man! Of the two of us, only you have a car mode. You can escape easily, unlike me. Besides, my leg is injured. I'm just a

burden."

"B-But..." Wheelie said sadly.

"No more buts! Go find Sam and Lennox and tell them what happened here! Maybe they could find out who ordered this. Now go!" Brains

said before shoving Wheelie and standing up. He hopped quickly to a secure position before taking out his tiny shotgun. Looking back one

last time at his friend, Brains mouthed "Go!" before starting to fire at some of the agents.

Nodding sorrowfully at his best friend, Wheelie transformed and drove away towards safety.

Meanwhile, as he neared the exit, Ratchet immediately transformed into his alt mode and drove fast followed closely by Crosshairs,

Leadfoot and Roadbuster. Drift, still in helicopter mode, provided air cover while Topspin was now in his robot mode. Suddenly, the blue Wrecker's left leg was blown apart by a rocket, making him fall on the floor and groan in agony.

Seeing his comrade's situation, Ratchet was about to go back when Crosshairs stopped him.

"No! Don't!" The paratrooper said through the comm link.

"But we need to help him!" The medic argued.

At this, Topspin answered. "It's no use. By the time you got here, I'm already dead. We must minimize the casualties, Ratchet. Too many of us have already lost their lives. Drift, go with them now. I'll hold them off for as long as I can. Find Optimus and the

others. 'Til all are one, my friends..." He murmured before the comm link went dead.

In the distance, the Autobot chopper swerved to the right and approached them quickly as they retreat while the blue Wrecker stood up

valiantly despite his injuries. He looked one last time at his friends before returning his gaze towards his enemies and emptying his entire

arsenal in a blaze of glory.

===LINEBREAK===

6 months later...

Leadfoot drove frantically away from his pursuers.

After half a year of hiding, him and Roadbuster had been finally tracked down by Cemetery Wind on an abandoned barn somewhere in the

countryside. He was just coming out of recharge and about to replace Roadbuster in his patrol when his friend, in robot mode, rushed inside

and told him of a large group of men approaching them.

"Quick! We must flee now before-" But before he can finish, a missile struck him at the back. Leadfoot immediately transformed and ran to

his side.

"No! You must go!" The green Wrecker waved his hands as he groaned in pain.

"But I can't leave you!" Leadfoot protested.

"Topspin's death would have been in vain if we both die! You must survive!" Roadbuster said as he tried to stand up only to fall back down.

"Go." He said weakly.

Bowing his head in grief, Leadfoot transformed and drove away fast.

Now, after a day of never ending chase, the red Wrecker was already tired. His spark heavy with the loss of his friends and Cemetery Wind

behind him, he didn't noticed the missile heading towards his location. As it hit him in the hood, Leadfoot immediately transformed and

stumbled on the ground. Another missile hit him on the chest, making him kneel in pain. Due to the injuries, the soldiers quickly caught up

with him and started to fire. No longer having the will and energy left to retaliate, Leadfoot raised his hands in surrender.

"Please! I'm an Autobot!" He pleaded desperately. However, his cries of mercy fell on deaf ears as they continued to brutally tear apart the

last Wrecker. He tried to stand up, but a rocket blew of his left leg, making him fall on the ground. Another barrage of gunfire blasted his

right arm, fully immobilizing the Autobot.

"Please..." Leadfoot pleaded one last time before his optics finally dimmed.


End file.
